


Winter Wonderlove

by thatsthephan



Category: Phan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsthephan/pseuds/thatsthephan
Summary: A winter wonderland. A double date. Hot chocolate. Cheesy songs. A recipe for a fluff fic.





	Winter Wonderlove

**Author's Note:**

> *cough cough* so yeah I haven’t posted a fic since May shhh I know BUT Dan and Phil’s winter wonderland king pic and day with PJ and Sophie was just too cute to resist. And besides my brain’s doing better:) Sooo let me know if I still have my writing skillz and if you like this fic leave a comment, I’d appreciate the heck out of the support

Dan

“Can we get hot chocolate yet?”

This was-not even kidding-the tenth time Phil had asked this question, and it didn’t help that Sophie and PJ were in full support of the plan.

“Yeah, come on Dan, we’ve taken a thousand pictures and I’m getting frostbitten.”

I rolled my eyes at PJ, snapping another picture of the group and then taking an agonizingly slow selfie for good measure before sighing in defeat, my breath billowing out in a puffy white haze around my head. “Fine. I’m taking more pictures there, though. And my phone’s dead, so you know what that means.”

Phil groaned, tossing his phone at me with no warning whatsoever. If it hadn’t been a bright red arc flipping through the air, it would have ended up shattering into a block of ice ten feet away. I caught it, shooting Phil a look.

“Whoops?” he giggled, and so we were off on our hot chocolate quest.

The winter wonderland was truly beautiful. The way the neon lights glistened through and reflected off of the ice, shimmering around us and sparkling off of every vaguely reflective surface, made it seem as though we were in a totally different world. I’d always loved Christmas lights the most, and the atmosphere they created, but this was a whole other level.

Sophie and PJ were walking ahead of us, swinging their hands and twirling each other occasionally to the Christmas songs that were playing throughout the wonderland. I was covertly holding Phil’s hand as well, but he was too busy being mesmerised by our surroundings to be silly right now. I smiled fondly as I watched him, his eyes lit up like a child’s on Christmas, taking in everything around him and landing on me periodically as they orbited our surroundings. He smiled when they did, his tongue poking out and his eyes squeezing shut a little before going wide again as he looked in awe at the ice sculptures and lights.

If I hadn’t already been in love, I would’ve fallen in love right then.

We eventually found the hot chocolate stand, nestled between far too many sculptures for the heat of the establishment, and placed our orders before taking a few silly pictures on some thrones and such.

“Are we Elsa yet?” Phil asked, and Sophie in particular thought that was hilarious while PJ and I both facepalmed.

We took a break from roaming around while we drank our drinks, taking a few more selfies (courtesy of me) as we did. The one of Phil in I in particular was so adorable that I knew I had to save it for just us-it was one of those moments.

I never understood how Phil could down a hot drink without burning his tongue, but the mystery continued, him nonchalantly drinking away and me warming my face and hands over my cup as it cooled down.

“Are you that cold?” he giggled, and I scrunched up into a ball in response. Phil grinned broadly, his eyes sparkling in the reflective lights with mischief, and took a big gulp of his hot chocolate before leaning over to me, kissing my cold lips with his now-warm ones softly. Our breath billowed between us as we laughed apart, floating into the air like a wish.

“You’re grossly cheesy, you spoon,” I teased.

Phil stuck his tongue between his teeth, grinning away. “I know, you spoon.”

We walked around some more after we finished our drinks, badly singing the songs we knew and making up words to the songs we didn’t.

“On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…” I looked at Phil, prompting him to finish the lyric.

“A Halloween trick or treat!”

We all burst out laughing, Phil going pink with embarrassment.

“It’s a Christmas song! Not a Halloween song!” PJ gasped, making Sophie laugh twice as hard.

“I don’t know this one! I improvised! And it rhymed.”

We gave him points for that-Phil may have been an English major, but rhyming had never been his strong suit.

I was about to make a corny joke about the Sims series and his mirror butt songs when his eyes lit up, a grin blossoming over his face. “Ice slide!”

Barely having time to look at this alleged ice slide, Phil grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a set of stairs, Sophie and PJ following close behind. At the top, there was none other than a pair of slides, lit up by the lights, and made completely of shimmering ice.

“Our arse’s are gonna freeze,” I muttered, but was smiling broadly as I say beside Phil on the slide parallel to his. I heard a picture snap behind us, and then Phil grabbed my hand, pulling me down the icy slope and letting out a joyful cry as we slid.

“You’re a child!” PJ laughed from the top, and Phil jumped to his feet, giggling again.

“It’s fun!”

And sure enough, both PJ and Sophie were laughing the whole way down, the four of us shivering and bouncing around like a bunch of children on holiday. The best part was, I think I was grinning the most out of all of us.

Phil started singing the next song just to me, which was, ironically enough, “Walking in a Winter Wonderland”.

A beautiful sight

We’re happy tonight…

He changed the next lyric, kissing me on the cheek as he did. “Walking with my winter wonderlove.”

I laughed, kissing him back and then smacking his arm. “I bet you’re soooo proud of that, aren’t you?”

Phil pretended to pout, batting his eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes, looking at the ground when I spoke. “Fine, it was cute.”

He grinned in triumph, and I poked his side, and he giggled.

“Dork,” I muttered.

“Rat.” He grinned back, bumping me with his hip.

We both knew we meant more, but we were flirting. It was fun. It was the Christmas season, and everything was good. The lights were pretty, Phil was warm, and I was happy.

It was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
